


Breakfast

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Klaus wants to make Elijah breakfast.





	Breakfast

Klaus wanted to watch his brother sleep but Elijah rested too lightly. 

"I'm sorry I woke you, brother," he spoke softly when Elijah's eyes opened, "you were just so beautiful."

Elijah smiled, took up Klaus’ hand and kissed it.

"Shall I make you breakfast, beloved?" Klaus asked, and he began to get out of bed, reaching for his robe, but Elijah gripped his wrist.

"Yes," he told Klaus with a slight smirk, and he pulled him close. Klaus' breath caught as he felt Elijah press his cool lips against his neck and slide his hand into his hair. At the sound of Elijah's soft growl, Klaus pressed his body closer and let out a quiet moan. Two soft kisses landed on Klaus’ skin, and then came the feel of his brother's fangs pressed lightly against his throat. Elijah gripped his hair tightly and drew back Klaus’ head, then swiftly descended onto his neck, his fangs tearing into the skin. At once he was drinking deeply of his brother's blood, and Klaus was filled with heady warmth and desire.

"Elijah," Klaus breathed, and with vampire speed Elijah pulled Klaus on top of him, still locked onto his throat. Finding that he was suddenly straddling Elijah's bare hips, Klaus began to rock his own hips softly. His movements pushed them together, hardening flesh against hardening flesh. The scent of Elijah’s throat, of his blood pumping beneath the surface, made Klaus feel wild and still at once. He moved his lips and tongue over Elijah’s neck, tasting his skin.

Overwhelmed with readiness, Klaus raised his hips and grasped Elijah's erection beneath him, then pushed its head slowly inside. Matching his eagerness, Elijah thrust up into him, gripping Klaus' hip to push him down fully onto his hardness. He kept his other hand entwined firmly in Klaus' hair. With a deep moan Klaus began to raise and lower his hips, the feel of his brother inside him, cock and fangs, making him feel vulnerable, open and raw - but safe. He was safe here.

After some time - a moment or an eternity - Elijah let go of Klaus' hair, took a deep final swallow and withdrew his fangs. He licked the wounds softly and kissed his brother deeply as his hands moved to the back of Klaus' neck, then slid gradually down his back. The palms of his hands, the tips of his fingers against Klaus' skin, felt like heat and ice at once, felt like life and yet, like some ecstatic death. Klaus kissed him back hard - desperately, and with intense purpose - for a long moment, then pulled away and sat up to ride him. Elijah gripped Klaus' hips with both hands to guide the pace of their lovemaking, and Klaus surrendered control to him. 

As much as he wanted to kiss him, as much as he wanted to feel his bite, Klaus needed now to look into his brother's eyes. Elijah slowed the pace of his thrusts, of his movement of Klaus' hips, and they looked at one another. In the lock of their gaze Klaus felt his heart quicken, and an instant later he heard Elijah's do the same. 

It was difficult to describe all that Klaus saw in Elijah’s eyes. It was ages and ages, all the years they knew together, and the times they knew apart. It was all the ways they had wounded each other, and all the ways they had mended. It was the brutality they shared, and the tenderness - and it was trust. This, above all else, filled Klaus with joy.

Without breaking his gaze, Elijah moved his hand to Klaus' length and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. Their hearts beat in rhythm. Feeling each other, seeing each other, knowing each other as they did, with minds and bodies pressed so close, it was easy for them to climax together. When they grew close Elijah brought his hand back to the base of Klaus' neck and pulled him down, once again sinking his teeth into his brother's throat and drinking deeply.

When the moment came, Klaus felt as though everything around him melted away. Only the two of them existed, only the two of them in all the world, and they were almost, and very nearly, only one.

Afterwards they kissed with tenderness, and Klaus rolled off of Elijah's body. He kissed Elijah's chest, and then his neck, before falling back against his pillows. 

"So," Klaus asked, "omelets?"

"Perfect," Elijah replied with a smile.


End file.
